


Some Things Never Change

by castiels_feather



Series: Denver isn't Philly [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_feather/pseuds/castiels_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flyers are playing the Avs in Denver on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> …in which Danny and Claude remained close friends and occasionally something more.

“...so we’ll be arriving at Denver on Tuesday already.” Claude tried to hide his excitement but he knew that Danny could always tell anyway, even over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, I saw the schedule and figured as much.”

“Alright. I’ll let you know where we’ll be staying and we can talk then.”

“Okay, I can show you around Denver if you want. It’s not Philly…” there was a pause. No city was Philly. “...but it’s beautiful, even more so when under a few feet of snow.” Finding a silver lining in every situation was Danny’s superpower.

“Can’t wait. Bye.” Claude couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up.

“Bye,” Danny smiled fondly at the floor. Because who are you supposed to smile at when nobody’s there. Although they skyped regularly, it was kind of their tradition to call each other prior to actually meeting.

+

Claude stepped into the lobby and he immediately recognized the familiar small figure in a suit. “Waiting for someone?”

Danny turned around, smiling widely. “Salut, Claude,” Danny said, pulling Claude into a friendly hug.

“Where are we going? I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Claude said expectantly.

“I have conducted a lengthy research and managed to determine where they make the best grilled cheese in all of Denver,” Danny informed Claude proudly.

“Better than mine?” Claude said trying to look hurt.

“Hardly,” Danny knew Claude was fishing for compliments but he was too happy to see him to not let him have this one. “But I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

“Fair enough.”

+

It wasn’t a fancy, expensive restaurant but the food was great.

“Gotta give it to you, this is pretty good,” Claude remarked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

“My standards in this department increased considerably and I definitely blame you,” Danny said accusingly with that half-smile, half-frown of his.

“Guilty as charged. And I regret nothing,” Claude said resolutely. Then his face softened and his confident cheekiness was replaced with shy uncertainty. “Do you think we could get together tomorrow after the game, too?” he said, looking down at the table.

“Well, we were planning to welcome the New Year as a team but I suppose I could ditch the guys easily enough. Why? Won’t you be with your boys?” 

Claude noticed Danny stressing the word ‘your’ and wasn’t very happy to realize it still bothered him a little even though it was hardly a novelty.

“Yeah, but… You see, Czechs have this saying, Jake told me about it. There’s no precise translation but it’s something along the lines of ‘How you fare on New Year’s, you fare all year.’” Claude looked at Danny’s face, waiting for a reaction but Danny hid his thoughts behind a pensive expression. So Claude continued. “Means that if you’re for instance happy on New Year’s, you’ll be happy all year.” 

Danny looked down and huffed out a soft laugh. He knew where this was going. 

“You make me happy,” Claude said somewhat awkwardly. Talking about his feelings was never his forte but he was improving. Spending time with Danny rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

Danny could hardly ever say no to Claude but he’d be damned if he showed it blatantly. “Well, if Jake says so, then it must be true.” And right then Claude knew he won and it probably showed because Danny raised a finger and added: “Under one condition… No diving during the game.”

“I would NEVER!” Claude gasped theatrically. “But fair enough. Deal.”

+

They paid for the dinner and spent their way back to the hotel catching up and chatting happily. About hockey, about Danny’s boys, about Claude’s puppy, Harvey.

“See you on the ice tomorrow?” Claude stalled as he tried to will his hand to stay in his lap and not reach out towards Danny but he failed miserably. He grabbed Danny at the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss and he felt whatever was clutching his heart unwind at the comfortable familiarity of this.

“You cut your hair.“ Claude running his hand through the short hair on the back of Danny’s head gave Danny goosebumps and sent a shiver down his whole body.

„I did,“ Danny said, enjoying the soothing touch.

„Not half bad.“ Danny long ago learned that when it came to Claude and compliments, he should just take whatever he can get. So he just smiled and gave Claude a light kiss, which Claude long ago learned meant _‘thanks‘_.

“Yeah, see you on the ice tomorrow.” Danny smiled at Claude. He smiled at him like they didn’t play for teams that are in different conferences. Like these two days weren’t the last time they see each other this season. And it filled Claude with peace and hope. As Claude walked through the hotel’s lobby to the elevators, he smiled at the prospect of spending the New Year’s Eve with his… well, with Danny.

“Yo, G!” a familiar voice called cheerfully.

“Simmer, what’s up?” Claude asked as they entered the elevator together.

“Nothing. Just looking forward to kicking their butts tomorrow. Aren’t you?”

Claude pressed the button with the number of his floor and as the doors were closing, he turned to Wayne, gave him a smile and said: “I can’t wait.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The Czech saying used in this fic really exists and is used commonly :)


End file.
